Fleur de Cerisier
by reader17
Summary: Summary: Painting Sakura felt like a full-time psychologist for Sai AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 1

Summary: Painting Sakura felt like a full-time psychologist for Sai AU, OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>The first time Sai met Haruno Sakura, she wore a sleeveless white blouse with a navy blue skirt. There were no stockings but her pale legs were smooth and her feet were clad in suede court shoes that matched her skirt. As impeccably neat as she was, her shoulders were slightly hunched and she held her clutch with both hands in front of her. The friendly smile on her face did not quite reach her eyes.<p>

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm looking for Mr. Sai."

Sai took a step back and held the door.

"Please come in."

She hesitated for a moment and took off her shoes before stepping in. He led her to the coffee table near the balcony where two ornate tea cups, one empty, one half filled, sat. After they both sat, Sai moved to pour green tea into the empty cup across him. He could hear her sweeping her loose roseate hair to one side and inhaled something sweet but subtle. Looking up, he noticed her wary eyes, a shade darker than the emerald green teardrop earrings dangling from her ear lobes.

"I came to apologise for wasting your time. My friends signed me up for this without letting me know and I…," she looked away as if to recompose herself before staring straight into his eyes, "I do not want to do this."

Ah, his friends. He had heard all about her twenty-odd-year history. Narrated by her best friend Naruto and exaggerated by her other best friend Ino, he painted a picture of a rejected woman, whose lover has absconded at the first chance of reprieve, struggling to rebuild her life. Convinced that Sakura needed to get out of the monotonous routine she had set upon herself, the two friends had cajoled him to sign her up as the subject of his latest project. After all, what was more befitting than an actual blossoming _Fleur de Cerisier_?

Sai nodded and leaned back against his chair.

"Please drink."

She seemed stunned by the request but leaned forward to take the cup with both hands. Neat square-trimmed nails although the unpolished nail beds were an unhealthy glow.

"It's delicious," she said cautiously after the first sip. Sai nodded before leaning forward. Clasping his hands together, he began his mission to woo his sitter, "Perhaps I shall explain this project of mine."


	2. Chapter 2

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of summer when Sakura gave her word to model for Sai. The scorching weather was receding fast and he, they had to work fast.<p>

When they arrived at the beach, there was barely enough light to lit the path but he manoeuvred his way around expertly, having scouted the beach for the past two mornings. Sakura trailed behind him and both had a luggage each in tow. She had donned on a white halterneck maxi dress and a thick cardigan over it. Her luggage consisted of some beachwear that he had selected (and put on Naruto's tab) from some upscale department store and Sakura was stunned when she tried it on at his place.

It took roughly fifteen minutes before they reached the location. The waves were breaking against the slabs of ragged stones just twenty metres ahead and Sai watched some of the waves swept further inland, dragging the sand with them. He could picture her draped on the slanted smooth rock with one hand reached out as if to hold the white horses in the background. The sun would have to be just above her head to make it work.

"What do you think, Sakura?"

She dragged her gaze from the open sea beyond when he addressed her and bit her lips before responding, "I'm doing it."

She slipped off her cardigan and rubbed her shoulders uselessly.

"How do you feel today?"

Sai noticed she was taking far too long for a response.

"If you don't know how you feel, then just say you're alright."

She opened and closed her mouth. Then she nodded.

"I'm alright."

"Good," he moved forward and Sakura followed closely, "Now, you'll have to lie against this stone here. Imagine you were shipwrecked onto the shore."

A wave hit her bare feet and the hems were immediately soaked. Sakura slowly knelt beside the stone and leaned against it.

"Do you feel comfortable?"

"Just really wet," she attempted to joke.

"Now, usually, it's not good to stay too long in the water but we're working with a rising sun and the painting had to commence then."

"At sunrise."

"On the dot."

* * *

><p>"We'll stop now."<p>

Sai began to feel agitated. The sunrise drawing had not worked out. He looked at his watch. Sakura had been in the water more than half an hour and he was surprised she had not complained.

"Is it not alright?"

He did not respond. When he could not think of something good to say, he would rather not say anything. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed she had stood up. He flicked his gaze over to her form. Her cheeks were flushed and some of her matted darkened hair plastered on the underside of her lips. The dress was sticking to her like a second skin, outlining the white swimwear underneath. Her hands were fisted at her side.

"I don't know what you want. Perhaps you should be clear with what you want."

Then the tears slid down and she wiped at her eyes with one arm.

"Please excuse me."

Sai did not stop her as she walked past him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sai had finished his first painting of the ocean when he heard her footsteps as she made her way over.<p>

"I thought you would not return."

When she finally stood beside him, he turned to look at her. Her cheeks were dimpled where she was chewing inside.

"I agreed to do this. I'm not backing out."

He thought for a while before asking, "Is there a reason why you are feeling uncomfortable at this beach?"

She took a step back at this and started chewing at her lips. She opened to speak but closed it after a while. This time, Sai allowed her to take her time to formulate a response.

"My ex and I first met at this beach."

Sai was unsure if he wanted to know the details but he would listen if it made things easier for them. The myriad of emotion from the confession intrigued him.

"I was so in love with him. Asked him out and when he said yes, I was really happy."

She exhaled deeply before continuing.

"But he was always so quiet. He never told me things. Felt like he doesn't care. I was always trying to get a rise out of him."

"It was not what you expected."

A small smiled quirked at the corner of her lips.

"It wasn't. A very one-sided relationship to me. Maybe I am in love with the idea of being in love."

"You'll be fine."

She seemed surprised at the comment but nodded in response.

"Okay."

Sai stood up and walked over to the luggage case.

"Let's try something different," he grabbed a purple gypsy-print maxi dress with long angel sleeves and handed it to her. Sakura took the dress and looked at him quizzically.

"Get changed."

He turned around and rummaged for some accessories.

* * *

><p>It took another three hours before they finished.<p>

"This is really… lovely. Can I touch it?"

Sakura squatted beside him.

"No, not today."

Sai was very pleased with the finished product as well.

Jade green eyes were staring back at him, her playful smile painted a soft pale pink to match her hair that was fanned around her. Both her hands were raised above her, the angel sleeves creating its desired effect with the help of the ocean breeze. The long amber-beaded necklace around her neck glittered in the sunlight while the dress' thigh high split revealed a tantalising glimpse of her left leg. She was like the Dawn Goddess among orange-tinged white horses.

After a while, Sakura stood up and beamed at him.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>Sai would like to think that as an artist, he could read a person's emotion just from their face. It made drawing easier when he understood his subject. As such, when Sakura entered his premise that autumn afternoon, he immediately noticed the soft smile etched on her face.<p>

It was not just the smile; there was a skip in her step and she was humming some weird tune while walking around in a brown off-shoulder cable-knitted dress. The loose dress had only covered a few inches of her upper thigh as Sai had requested she removed her leggings. The fiery emotion in her jade green eyes was amusing as she protested about her modesty. Until he reminded her that she needed to look at home for their second drawing. The hemline tugging had lessened over time and Sai decided it would not be wise to tell her he could see her white panties from where he was sitting.

"You look different today."

She hopped off the Juliet balcony she had been sitting on.

"Different? Like how?"

Leaning back on his chair, Sai stretched his arm and propped them behind his head while admiring her profile critically. They had not met since parting after the beach. Sai, too caught up with his lecturing position at the local university, was only reminded by their agreement when Naruto requested a formal meeting to discuss the progress of the project. After all, he needed to know his funds were being put to good use.

"Besides gaining some considerable weight, it looks like someone gave you LSD too."

Sakura stopped pacing and turned to give him an unamused smile before making her way towards the coffee table, which was laid out with various drawing medium.

"Someone once told me, behind every smile, there is a story."

"That's an optimistic one."

"So, who's the lucky man?" He hazarded a guess. She looked up with an exasperated expression.

"Why is everyone asking me that lately? Can't I be happy without a reason?"

As if realising who she was talking to, Sakura exhaled and fiddled with the jar of brushes. She took one brush after another and examined the engraved writing on them before placing them back into the jar. Sai kept his silence throughout the antic.

"It's nothing really."

She said after some time and looked up. Sai realised she was just reassuring him and nodded. Bending slightly, she started to peruse the crayons in their aluminium casings, turning them one after another.

After a while, she stopped and grabbed a particular stick. Bringing it closer, she examined the red crayon with torn band in the middle closely, "Hey, what's this shade of red?"

From afar, Sai easily recognised it as crimson red, but not before something else caught his attention.

"Don't move."

If she was puzzled by the request, she did not show it.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Naruto had visited on the agreed date and brought along a bottle of pinot noir to go with the ramen takeout from his favourite Ichiraku ramen. Sai was not impressed with dinner but silently consumed the MSG-laden broth.<p>

"I'll need a report by the beginning of next week before I can approve the next set of instalments," Naruto said importantly and placed his chopsticks down before taking another sip of his glass of pinot noir. Sai nodded mutely and added a new entry to his calendar with a felt-tip pen. They both knew it was best to deal with the bureaucracy before the wine got to them.

"Right," Naruto clapped his thighs and loosened his tie before standing up, "Now, show me the paintings."

Sai wordlessly stood up and led him to the other end of the room where his day bed was. His wine glass still in one hand, he pulled off the white draping covering the two paintings with his free hand and dropped the thick fabric onto the floor. The blonde-haired man made appreciative comments for the beach portrait but when he reached the latest instalment, he was peering curiously at it.

"So, what is this one supposed to mean? Art and curiosity?"

The sudden return of her smile and innocent curiosity drew Sai to paint her in earthy brown tones to create an overall sepia effect. _Using a blend of old memories to create new memories_, he had explained to Sakura that evening. She had looked at him quietly after that but soon nodded in what Sai had come to recognise as a polite gesture.

Naruto was now leaning dangerously close to examine her facial expression. Then as if he had confirmed something, he slid down to lean against the foot of the bed and gulped his wine down.

"Hey, she will be fine, right? After Sasuke, I… we've tried so hard. Ino reckoned she would never get over that bastard."

Sai dropped to the floor next to him and swirled his wine glass.

"Her happiness is not your or Ino's responsibility."

Naruto looked wrongfooted, "What do you mean?"

"She's trying her best. The two of you are just exerting pressure on something that she is working towards."

"If you're her friend," he stopped to finish his wine and set the empty glass beside him. Naruto's gaze was following his every move and Sai felt the weight in his next words under his blue eyes.

"Just be there for her when she needs you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>Sakura had been staring blankly at the crowd below for the past fifteen minutes while the others were getting ready. It had been a simple affair for her as she had arrived in the gown they had purchased the previous evening. The sleeveless dress was crimson red and had a velvet feel to it; the deep V-neck showed off her alabaster skin and ample cleavage. Accessories were kept to a minimum – a pair of gold cuffs and matching necklace. The makeup team had secured her voluminous pink hair into a sophisticated chignon with a decorated gold comb, which highlighted her elegant shoulder blades and the crystal teardrop earrings. Her makeup was subdued to give her a natural look but her lips were painted the same colour as her gown.<p>

"What's wrong?" Despite feeling his life was a mess and he would rather not know what was going on in hers, Sai felt obliged to ask. She turned to look at him briefly.

"I'm amazed we can get the whole VIP area to ourselves."

Sai shrugged in an unconcerned manner.

"I know the owner."

The publicity and the portly owner's sweet fiancée's involvement in Sai's project had helped as well. Sakura's gaze was still upon the well-dressed customers below.

"You look beautiful tonight."

He would normally not state the obvious, but Sakura's mannerism was slightly off. That seemed to catch her attention as she looked up sharply at once.

"But, I'll need you to look seductive."

"Seductive."

She repeated like it was the most amusing thing she had heard in a while, her smile reflecting her thoughts.

Sai eyed her hands as she reached out to straighten the dark blue tie he had been forced to wear to meet the minimum dress code. She had her nails done this morning. The red colour was aesthetically pleasing. She dropped one of her hands when she was satisfied with his tie arrangement, but continued to fiddle along the length of the tie, appreciating the swirly imprints along the edge.

"Mr. Sai, the set is ready," his lavender-eyed assistant, Hinata suddenly appeared behind them and an awkward expression came over her as she took note of their close position. She bowed deeply before scurrying back onto the set. Sakura smirked and let go of his tie.

"I won't let you down."

Sai released the breath he had been holding and inhaled deeply, before following her into the room. Hinata and another assistant was running through instructions with some of the sitters. Sai steered Sakura to sit in the centre of the clawfoot settee and briefly introduced Kiba to her.

"Kiba, turn your back and Sakura, lean your arm on his back. Try to be as comfortable as you can without changing position."

He went back to his mounted canvas and checked the position of all the sitters in clockwise position.

From the left were two women in conversation; one of them was sitting on the arm of the settee while the other stood with her back facing him. Behind the blue quilted sofa were a couple kissing. Another couple was in dancing position while others were holding their wine glasses. A woman was leaning against the back of the sofa to join in a three-way conversation with Kiba, who sat close to the right arm of the settee, and another woman who was sitting on his lap.

Seated in the centre, Sakura had crossed her legs and the slit in her dress revealed her pump-encased foot and a strip of her knee. She was holding onto a glass of red wine with her free hand, but she seemed uneasy with the way she was holding herself up. She looked strangled and alone with the people surrounding her facing away from her.

He looked carefully for a while before a thought came to his mind.

"Hinata, can you remove the necklace from Sakura? And take the gold cuff from her right hand and place it in her hand."

The assistant was quick to follow his instruction and Sakura thanked the woman before giving him a cautious look. She held loosely onto the cuff and lifted her neck to ease herself into the mood. She looked him squarely in the eye this time.

A smirk appeared on his lips and he proceeded to use acrylic paint to draw the scene in front of him.

There were only two breaks in between as Sai had to work with the fast drying paint. Three hours had passed before Hinata announced, "Thank you, everyone, for your time today. We're done."

There was a whoop from Kiba and a collective clap as the tired sitters courteously thanked each other. Hinata and the other assistant began giving out steaming hot tea to the tired sitters. Meanwhile, Sai pulled a protective sheet over his painting and placed it in the wooden box. Hinata would have it framed before sending it back to his studio.

Looking over at the congregation in the middle of the room, he noticed there was a flush on Sakura's face as she chatted amicably with Kiba. He caught snippets of their conversation from where he was standing.

"Does your shoulder hurt from all my leaning?"

"Of course not. You're as light as a feather."

"You have really nice shoulders by the way."

"Is that so?"

"Sakura," Sai called out. Both of them looked up and Sakura said her goodbye before moving towards him.

"Do you care for supper before heading home?"

The surprise on her face was a tell-tale of her confusion at his sudden request but she nodded.

"Sure. Let me get my coat. Where are we going?"

He named a local bar nearby which was a ten-minute walk away. It was a popular stop for late night partygoers so she would not look out of place. They sat at the bar area and ordered some food. Sai requested for a flask of hot _sake_, needing something stronger than the complimentary green tea.

"I enjoyed today's sitting." Sakura commented as she feasted on the piping hot _takoyaki_. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons before tucking into his share of the meal.

"The committee wants to inject some urban life to promote Konoha."

"I see."

"So, was I seductive enough?" the flirty tone made him smile.

"Yes, very good indeed. If anything, I wonder if you were trying to seduce me."

She let out a laugh and sipped her tea.

"You're not my type."

"Try one. The _sake_ here is pretty good."

He filled the two cups that accompanied the flask of _sake_ and pushed one in her direction. Apprehensive at first, she winced after finishing the whole cup in one go.

"That feels good. Can I have another?"

Sai tipped the carafe to fill her cup and watched her drain the second one.

"Slow down. This thing can be quite potent."

She shook her head and lifted her cup.

"I need to talk. Do you mind?"

Sai lifted his hand to catch the attention of the bartender and ordered another flask before turning his attention back to her.

"There was a visiting professor at my department a few months ago."

It was the first time she talked about her work, although it was not her job she had wanted to talk about. Her forehead was wrinkled as if she was sieving through her memories before she continued, "We used to work together in the past but we hardly talked. One afternoon, he was asleep on his desk and snow was coming in through his window. So I thought I'll close it in case he catch a cold. I didn't even hear him coming."

She stopped when the bartender approached with their drink. Sai held back the questions and filled her cup while she finished off her story.

"When I turn around, he was standing behind me. It took him a while to realise I'd closed the window and he thanked me."

She was gulping down her cup of _sake_ with her eyes closed. Sai could tell she was only doing it to stop the hopelessness from breaching the surface..

"You like him."

She placed a hand against the spot above her left breast.

"My heart beat for him, alright, but he's gone now."

She let out a burst of laughter and smiled before fixing her gaze on the cup in her hand.

"It's Valentine's Day yesterday."

His hackles were inadvertently raised. He did not want to think of Valentine's Day.

"I've heard."

"I don't want to think of him having sex with another girl. It disturbs me."

Her face was reflecting equal measures of sadness and longing. She did not give him a name and he thought of the length she would go to protect the man.

"Well, it's up to him whether he wants to sleep with another girl."

They were both quiet for a while.

Sai was consumed by his thoughts; memory of blonde hair and blue eyes filled him. Abruptly, he grabbed his cup and finished it with a wince at the burning sensation.

"You know, maybe you should try it yourself."

"Try what?"

He leaned forward casually and watching her curious stare, he placed a short kiss on her lips. Drawing back, he gauged her stunned expression before adding, "Sleeping with a guy. No strings attached."

Sakura looked away, an uncomfortable silence accompanying them this time before she asked almost quietly.

"Are you offering now? I thought you swing the other way."

Sai shrugged at this, "Sex is just sex."

Sakura propped her head up with one hand. There was a contemplative look on her face while she played with her hair, that was wavy from the chignon. Sai reached his hand out to push the fringe that was covering her eye and traced down the side of her face. When she did not push his hand away, he leaned forward again and they shared another kiss.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they were back at his apartment. He closed the door behind them and they had barely taken off their shoes when she physically pushed him against the wall of the narrow hallway. Looping her fingers at the loosened band of his tie, she drew him into a deep kiss as her hands pushed at his winter coat. He slipped the coat off and helped her out of her overcoat before he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch. Pushing the long red gown up, he ran his hands along the smooth limbs and moved to settle between her thighs. He ran kisses along her neck and she sighed, leaning back to partake in the pleasure.<p>

Wanting to feel more of her, he slipped his hands under her dress and she raised her arms to allow him to fully remove the dress. He stared unabashedly at her naked torso as he pulled off his tie. Pausing to kiss her briefly, he sat back on his haunches and began to unbutton his shirt when she spoke.

"I did, you know, once."

Sai stared at her dazed face, her eyes focussed blankly at the decorative chandelier above them. Discarding his shirt, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't think of him."

He pressed his lips roughly against hers and his hand lifted one of her legs to rest against his hip. His fingers tightened its hold on her thigh to steady himself as he ground his hips against hers. She gasped and her bare foot dug into the back of his thigh.

When they broke away for air, he allowed her to push him so that she was sitting atop of him. His breath hitched when she clasped one hand around the base of his neck. There was a manic look in her eyes.

"Sakura." He breathed out in concern when she began to tighten her hold.

It seemed to break the spell as the pressure on his windpipe lessened. Her jade eyes widened as she took in the situation and he could sense the panic rising within her.

"I... I'm sorry"

The tears started slipping from the corner of her eyes and she released her hold on his neck when he leaned forward to hold her. She began sobbing uncontrollably, her nails felt sharp against his skin where her arms were pressed against his chest.

"You love him."

She froze in his arms but soon nodded against his chest. He felt his throat constrict in his effort to control his emotion and animalistic urge. Swallowing visibly, he held onto her. When she started to nod off, Sai carried her over to his day bed. Despite her protest as he drew the blanket over her, she was fast asleep when he stepped back to look at her.

Feeling fatigue settling in all of a sudden, he sat at the edge of the bed and watched her mumble occasionally in her sleep. After some time, he fetched his drawing pad and his supply of black ink pens from the coffee table before staggering back to the bed.

This one was for his private memory.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>Sai was awoken unusually early the following morning by a soft insisting voice.<p>

"Sai, wake up."

He blinked blearily from his position and saw Sakura looking down at him in mild distress and mortification. It took him a while to realise he had fallen asleep on her lower legs.

"Sorry."

She shuffled back till she hit the bedframe, allowing him some room to move, and pulled the covers tighter around her. Meanwhile, he stretched himself out, leaning his back against the other end of the bedframe as he massaged the throbbing pain that came with alcohol-fuelled sleeps. As the headache started to ebb away, he glanced at the clock by the bed. It was six in the morning.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

The shadows under her eyes told him otherwise.

"That's good," he ran a hand along his hair and watched her move to hug her arms around her bent legs, "Look, I apologise for last night. I was… drunk."

The excuse was poor but it was not his habit to divulge his love life.

"I'm sorry too. You won't tell him, would you?"

"I think it's best for us to not."

She gave him a small smile and he felt relieved to have the discussion over, although this was far from over.

"Do you mind? I would like to change."

"Alright."

He got off the bed and knocked something onto the floor next to his feet. Noticing the ink drawing from the previous night, he stiffened for a moment before he bent down to pick it up as casually as he could. As he straightened himself, he looked at her.

If she had seen it, she was trying her best to look unaffected as she stood in front of him. She brushed some imaginary lint off the blanket she had fashioned into a temporary robe before walking over to the couch to retrieve her dress.

"I'll be in the bathroom."

After a quiet breakfast, they did not meet again for the next three weeks until it was time for the next instalment.

The Yamanaka Rose Garden was a privately-owned garden situated in the midst of the Yamanaka flower estate. Situated along an almost flat valley, it had been inducted as part of Konoha's heritage in the last decade and the heiress was more than happy to close off a section of the garden for the afternoon.

"The garden is absolutely beautiful."

Sakura suddenly started a conversation to his surprise, after ten minutes of clicking from her tan laced biker boots and the bumping of his two-tier trolley against the bricked pavement. He glanced at her from the side briefly before replying, "The flowers just started blooming a few days ago."

She hummed in response. Suddenly, he spotted the rose bushes with a narrow stream snaking along the artificially constructed bank from afar and led them towards the location.

"Right there." He pointed at the spot across the pavement they were standing on. She took one look at the river, then back at him.

"I don't really like roses. And, why couldn't we have walked in the other direction? How am I going to cross the river in my shoes?"

As she complained, Sai took off his shoes, followed by his socks. He briefly recalled the conversation he had with Naruto a few weeks back.

"_She's definitely seeing someone." The blonde man mumbled all of a sudden and Sai felt something close to irritation flared. He got out of the bed and fetched the half used cigarette from the ash tray. It took a few tries to switch on the lighter and he lit the cigarette._

"_Did she now?"_

_Naruto made a disapproving sound at his recent reacquaintance with the cancerous stick, but was ever so oblivious to his mood as he continued._

"_Ino saw this bunch of roses in her living room the last time she popped by. Think it's before Valentine's. But Sakura kept denying it."_

_Sai took a drag and thought of that night, examining it with the fresh evidence._

"_She doesn't strike me as someone who lies."_

He stepped forward and picked her up before she could stop him. She reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck but she struggled so hard that he nearly dropped her. She soon stopped when she realised he was not going to let go. There was a brief silence before she spoke, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I thought you do not want to wade across the water in your expensive shoes."

She swallowed visibly and looked at him in a defeated manner.

"We can't go back to what we used to be."

"We can't and we won't."

When she nodded, he moved her closer to him and she repositioned her arms around his neck.

"Don't think too much about it and it'll be fine over time."

"Alright."

She allowed him to carry her across the stream. The top of the bank was lined with thick bushes of roses trimmed into hedges. Carpet grass coated the ground, providing a beautiful contrasting colour with the pastel pink strapless chiffon dress she had worn for the occasion.

The bank was not wet, which was good for the scene he had in mind. He carefully laid Sakura down onto the ground and turned back to fetch the bouquet of white roses from the trolley.

"Lavender roses are unique."

Ignoring her amused expression, he adjusted the bouquet of roses on her lap to fan along the fabric covering her outstretched legs.

"Regal."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back into the hedge behind her and immediately, lurched forward in pain.

"Oww! They pricked me."

He laughed heartily and despite her initial pouting, she soon joined him.

"You look different when you laugh like that."

"Do I now?" He arched an eyebrow.

"More human," she said and nervously reclined into the bush when he suddenly leaned forward. He could see the thin layer of brown liquid eyeliner and the beautifully blended eye shadows - vibrant lashings of coral, pastel pink and shimmering gold. Plucking a lavender rose from the bush behind her head, he smiled and handed her the single rose.

"Don't hate it just because."

She snorted in an unladylike manner, but the smile remained as she played with the rose in her hand.

"Ino's going to kill you for this."

He righted her lopsided flower garland, one corner of his lips quirked into a smirk.

"She's given me liberty to do what I need to get this done. Besides, she'll live with a few less roses."

He crossed the bank again and began to set up his canvas.

"What are you painting me with this time?"

"Bunch of tiny dots."

He explained when she looked up at him questioningly, "Something more challenging for me. We'll need more than one taking."

It had been years since he tried that particular technique. He took note of the time and began sketching the outline.

The sun was beginning to set when he finally called it a day. As he packed his materials, Sakura took off her shoes and asked if she could stay behind. Sai told her he would inform the guards on his way out.

As he began the upward trudge to the exit, he turned around and spotted her among the lavender roses. A fleeting thought crossed his mind. She had looked glowing in the receding light as she smiled and bid him goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>The painter's eye. The reader's mind.<em>

That night, Sai studied the sketch, analysing the canvas from various distance while recalling memories of his study of pointillism.

_Harmony. Colour._

He had reproduced a few sketches in the past hour and applied the hard-to-master technique.

_Emotion._

That niggling thought returned as he admired her physique for the umpteenth time and tapped his pen against the notepad. It left him when the phone abruptly rang.

He clicked his tongue before picking up the receiver.

"Sai speaking."

"Sai, you need to get over to the hospital now!"

It was Ino, her speech frantic in the forced calmness she was trying to exude. He felt his grip tightened on the receiver.

"What happened?"

"It's Sakura," she let out a hysterical sob before finishing her words, "Naruto's going crazy over here and I don't know what to do anymore."

The notepad in his hand dropped to the ground.

"I'll be there."


	6. Chapter 6

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination

* * *

><p>The last time Sai visited the hospital, he was twelve and in tears, watching his dear brother's life slipped away in the middle of the night. The antiseptic smell revolted him back then and it still did now. He ran a hand along his hair and sighed at the pink-haired woman.<p>

"What were you thinking?"

Sakura was unable to reply in her comatose state. He imagined her saying something half sarcastic and truthful at the same time.

"Obviously you were thinking too much."

She had been at the pedestrian crossing near her house. The lorry driver alleged he had slowed down when he noticed her, but she did not cross. As such, he had decided to speed along, only for her to suddenly step onto the road. This time, he was unable to stop. As it was an isolated hour, there were no witness and they had to wait for Sakura to come out of her coma.

Sai felt a strong sting behind his eyes and blinked fiercely to keep his emotions in check. He looked at her bandaged hands on her flat stomach.

"You could have said something to me, you know."

She had been pregnant, a little over a month. They could not save the tiny life that had been growing inside of her. When the head doctor had told them the news, Naruto had slammed Sai against the hospital wall in a fit of rage, holding him up by the collar.

"_Did you sleep with her?"_

"_Naruto, this is not the place and time!" Ino tried to step between them._

"_Did you or did you not? I swear if you'd touched her, this is over!"_

_Sai, who was equally stunned by the revelation, held the man's arm in a firm grip._

"_I did not. Now, let go."_

"_Naruto, I don't care if you're the mayor, but I'll have to ask you to leave right now," the doctor warned in a no nonsense tone._

"_I can't trust you anymore." The blonde man whispered angrily before walking out on them._

He conceded things would never be the same for them after Naruto found the ink painting of Sakura in his bed. He did not know if Naruto had confronted Sakura on their relationship. He did not know what he would say to Sakura if she had asked as well.

He patted her head gently, careful to not bump into the intravenous tubes surrounding her.

"Wake up soon, won't you?"

* * *

><p>It was one month into the visits that Sai had an encounter with the man Sakura had refused to name. He had made it a weekly habit to visit her during the early mornings of Monday. That morning, he decided to turn in earlier than usual. The sky was still dark but the guard knew him and allowed him to enter. He scribbled his name on the guest book before striding towards Sakura's ward.<p>

When he stopped in front of her door, he looked through the glass panel and felt his heart stop at the sight of a man beside her bed. The man had her hand in his, their fingers interlaced and Sai could only see the top of the man's head on the bed sheet in the limited light.

He wondered how long the man had been there and how he had managed to evade the nurses or the guards. Despite his anger, Naruto had used his influence to hush up the case, so not many had known it was Sakura who had been involved in the accident.

The man stirred in his sleep and Sai took a step back, away from view. Cautious to not make any unnecessary noise, he moved to sit at a bench along the corridor a few doors away.

Half an hour before the nurses were due to make a round, the man stepped out of the room. He spotted Sai right after he closed the door.

Sai easily saw the attraction Sakura had felt for the man. He was slightly taller than him and was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks. His crimson-coloured hair was flattened on one side and he could see the shadow on his unshaven face. But it was his eyes that caught his breath - they were a brilliant shade of amber. Unnerved by his penetrating stare, Sai flicked his gaze onto a simple gold band and a purpled-faced ring on his left hand, then back at his unsmiling face.

A sense of alarm flooded him. It was the second time Sai found himself unable to understand Sakura.

He stood up just as the man started walking past him.

"My condolences on your loss."

Sai thought he should say something, just to know he had not dreamt it up. The man stopped in his tracks but did not turn to face him.

"Please, don't tell her I visited."

The man had a deep baritone and his speech was heavy with emotion.

Part of him wanted to defend Sakura who was unable to speak for herself, but it was his thought for Sakura that prevented him from saying anything.

Sai turned around and fixed his gaze at Sakura's door. He listened intently to the man's retreating footsteps till he did not hear them anymore.

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up from her coma the following day, she was visited by various people – the doctor, the police, the lorry driver and his family. The subsequent days were filled with interviews, testimonials and checkups. She had denied suicide and the police decided to charge her with minor contributory negligence for the accident.<p>

At least, that was what he had gathered from Ino. Naruto and Ino had made a visit a few hours earlier, but the well-meaning conversation had escalated into a fight between Naruto and Sakura. Ino had come flooding in tears after, pouring her heart out while Sai tried to keep his annoyance at bay.

"I suspected she was pregnant. She was practically glowing but I dared not ask."

She sniffed as she took the cup of tea he had proffered.

"Why not?"

"It's not my place to ask."

"You're her friend, aren't you?"

The question seemed to hit something raw in her. Grabbing her purse, she snapped at him, "I don't care if you're sleeping with both of them. This is your fault, so, sort it out!"

He closed his eyes in his attempt to control his anger as she stormed out of his apartment. It was not just his relationship with Sakura that was fucked up.

* * *

><p>Sai counted two weeks after Sakura had woken up before he finally visited her.<p>

As he pushed the door open, she jerked up on her bed, her face scrunched up in dismay. A half-eaten sandwich was in her hands.

"Sai…," she called out when she recognised him. The relief in her tone and the softening of the frown on her face were strangely comforting.

"I thought you're going to be one of them again."

"I am glad you don't think of me as a nuisance."

She beckoned him to sit at the chair beside her bed.

"I am sorry the project is delayed now."

They had missed the subsequent takings but Sai just shrugged it off.

"There's always time. Your wellbeing is more of concern for me."

He had thought it befitting to leave the painting in its original form – the pencil outline and the half painted portrait. They would discuss the matter some other day.

He watched her nibble at her sandwich with both her hands holding the bread. Her hair had been shorn short during the life-threatening surgery but it had grown to her shoulders again over the span of two months. The tubes were removed except for one and her motor function seemed to be getting better after all the physiotherapy; she had started using the crutches, whereas a month ago, she had to be wheeled around. But the scars along her arms made him feel uncomfortable. She had rolled up the sleeves of her hospital gown and he could see some of the scabs that had formed were slowly peeling.

"You shouldn't leave them uncovered."

She smiled playfully at him.

"I want to see them. The nurse will redress them after breakfast. It's even worse on my legs. Gets itchy now and then. "

He did not voice the abuse of her authority in her own workplace.

"They're all superficial wounds. I'm glad you didn't end up with a broken neck."

She nodded her head in agreement and they fell into an awkward silence as she continued munching on her sandwich, staring at a spot on the wall in front of her.

"Why are you here?" she asked after she finished her meal and took a sip of her tea.

_I want answers._

"To see you."

The enormous effort she had put into looking serene disappeared in a flash and her lower jaw trembled slightly. He saw the tears in her eyes, before she bowed her head and placed one hand against her mouth. Her slim figure rose and fell with her deep breathing.

"Sakura-," he began in concern but she interjected quickly, her voice muffled slightly, "I would... like to be alone."

Tears were running down the length of her arm. Sai bit his lips and moved to sit on the bed next to her. He put his hands on her shoulder and she clutched onto the front of his shirt. He started to pull her into an embrace, only for her to shove him back.

"Please."

His mouth felt dry and he exited the room without saying another word, the door clicking silently behind him. He leaned his back against it and covered his eyes with his hand.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I can't respond to anonymous reviews as per site regulation. So, I want to say here - thank you for the reviews and encouragement.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>Sai did not visit Sakura again after that day. He passed his days in an almost monotonous routine, giving lectures and attending to other freelance work.<p>

He did read about Sakura's release from the hospital and the court case that condemned her ill-fated miscarriage. The newspapers were vocal about her responsibility as a prominent figure in the medical world. Several journalists, who had caught wind of his art project with Sakura, had sought comments from him outside his apartment, to which he ignored.

A few times, he had reached for the phone and punched in the familiar number. He reasoned that even if she refused to talk to him, they still needed to work on their agreed upon engagement. But, each time, he failed to press the dial button.

There were also his attempts to clear the air with Naruto. The blonde man's temper had led to the failure of several arranged meetings.

Until one autumn evening, he had initiated a meeting through his secretary to his surprise. The formality involved raised his suspicion. Sai wore a white pinstripe shirt and black trousers and arrived ten minutes to his four o'clock appointment. He was ushered in ten minutes after the appointed time.

"Mr… Naruto."

"Please sit, Mr. Sai."

Sai had been unsure if he was addressing the mayor or his lover, but it was clear now he was acting the mayor role. The secretary brought in two cups of tea and after she left, Naruto spoke again.

"How have you been?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"As usual," he waved a hand in dismissal, "Have you seen Ms. Sakura since?"

Sai felt something grip his heart at the mention of her.

"No."

Naruto gave a disapproving tut at this.

"I trust you remember the project? I should remind you the final two commissioned artworks are due in less than a month."

"I'm aware of that."

"Good."

The blonde man stood up and walked to look out of his window.

"Naruto." Sai tried to talk to him but was interjected.

"Sakura visited me recently."

His heart raced as he wondered what Sakura had said to Naruto.

"Ino forced us to talk and between the three of us, we had a very long conversation."

He felt the annoyance he had felt for the feisty woman replaced with slight admiration.

"Do you love Sakura?"

The sudden change in topic confused him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer the question, Sai."

Sai frowned at his persistence and chose to not respond to something he was unsure of. A few minutes ticked by before Naruto spoke again.

"I love Sasuke, I always have."

Sai felt a tightening at his chest at the revelation. He always knew but to have him say it out forced him to face the truth. There was a pause before Naruto continued.

"You could say I've done everything I could, in hopes that he will one day return my feelings. I was ruthless. When he left Sakura, I thought of ways to keep Sakura away. But, he fell for another useless guy and now—," he stopped himself abruptly. There was a choking sound and his shoulders trembled.

Sai recalled the sudden death of the aspiring vocalist of the up-and-coming rock band, Taka in the news a week ago. He stood up and began to make his way over but Naruto suddenly turned around and walked to his table. He opened the top drawer and retrieved a flat material. Taking measured strides, he stopped next to him and placed a key card on his hand. Sai immediately recognised the key to his apartment.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto gave him a sad smile.

"It's been more or less a convenient arrangement between us. This is goodbye, Sai."

* * *

><p>Sai felt numb from the cold. He had foregone taking the cab and walked all the way from the mayor's office to the other end of the city. He stopped himself from forming any coherent thought, afraid he would unleash the unbridled anger inside. As he turned into the stairs that led to his apartment, he was startled to see a feminine figure swathed in red at the bottom step. Her short pink hair gave her away easily.<p>

"Sakura."

She jumped at his voice and upon noticing him, quickly stood up.

"Sai."

He gave her a cursory once-over. The colour of her trench coat matched her shoes and there was a glimpse of white hemline underneath the coat.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you."

She was the last person he wanted to see right then, he thought.

"This is not a good time, Sakura."

"I have a favour to ask of you."

He did not know when her clear jade eyes became his weakness. Closing his eyes, he exhaled exaggeratedly before pushing past her to take a step onto the stairs.

"Come up, if you must."

He was past the first floor when he heard the click of her heels against the stairs. His heart beat a little faster and he continued his climb to the third floor. He left the door open and kicked off his shoes and proceeded to the kitchen bar. Dragging out the brandy warmer and a snifter from the cabinet below, he lit a tea light and warmed the glass half-filled with brandy.

He heard the door lock clicked into place and he looked up to see her at his hallway. He inhaled deeply and slipped off his overcoat before motioning for her to join him at the bar. She moved to stand opposite him and he tested the temperature of the glass with his fingertip and pushed the drink towards her.

"Drink."

She sighed appreciatively after two sips and pushed the glass back towards him, which he finished before pouring a second measure of brandy.

"What is it that you want?" He asked as he placed the snifter on the warmer's frame. She was quiet for a while, a contemplative look on her face.

"I want you to draw my scars." She said just as he took the glass off the frame. Feeling a headache coming his way, he finished the brandy in one go. The burning sensation in his throat made his nose runny but it soothed his mind for a few seconds.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked, not caring to be polite, "I don't paint for free."

He could feel her intense gaze as he pour another shot of brandy.

"I am willing to pay a fee."

Anger welled up in him but he carefully placed the snifter on the frame.

"I don't need, want for any."

His measured tone seemed to alert her as she asked quietly.

"Did something happen with Naruto?"

"My life does not revolve around him, and so should yours."

As he reached for the snifter, her hand shot out to grab the drink. She gulped down the golden liquid and replaced the glass on the table with a small ding. The grimace that followed made him smirk.

"Anything that you want."

"Anything," He mocked her but she only reiterated in a serious manner, "Anything."

There was silence but their deep breathing for a few moments.

"I'll bear that in mind," he grabbed a bottle of water and took several gulps. Closing the plastic bottle, he walked around the counter to stand in front of her.

"Show me your scars."

She removed her coat, revealing the white halter neck dress underneath. Taking a step back, she turned around and he felt his breath caught in his throat. A serrated raised scar ran along her spine. Her hands reached back to loosen the knot of the halterneck and pull at the zipper to reveal more of the scar. The silky material fell into a pool around her feet.

She was naked in front of him, saved for her underwear. He traced the scar gently from the top of her spine to the tail bone and she trembled, goose bumps rising on the smooth skin surrounding the scar where he touched.

"Will it stay forever?"

"Yes," she elaborated almost mechanically, "Not as bad as this, but it will remain."

For a moment, he regretted walking out on her that day. But he pushed the thought aside.

"What do you have in mind?"

She swallowed visibly before replying, "Loss," then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "Atonement."

Ideas crossed his mind in flickering motion. He unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over her shoulders.

"Let's move to the living room."

He spent the next half an hour turning his living room into the desired scene in his mind. He pushed the settee and table out of the way and sat her in the middle of the room. He lit a few tea lights and pulled drapes close to block out light. The Juliet balcony doors were shut to keep the cold air draft out. He found two boxes of tea lights from a previous project in his storage.

As he lit more of the candles in the room, he asked, "How old was it?"

She frowned for a few seconds before responding, "Forty-two days."

She sat quietly while he placed lit candles around her. Soon, the room was bathed in bright yellow glow from forty one candles. He took his time, positioning her to catch the scars at the best angle, moving between his canvas mounting and her. When he was satisfied, he gave her a votive candle and a taper one.

"The interpretation is up to you," he told her before striding back to his seat. He watched her play with the candles and it took a while before she settled in.

"I'm starting," he half whispered.

The sketch itself was easy. It took him half an hour to outline the important objects – the candles, her slim silhouette, the scar on her back and the fainter ones on her arm and upper thigh. The candle in her left hand flickered and he watched a drop of wax fall onto the floor. He left his seat a few times to replace some of the burnt-out candles. An hour had gone by when he had the first two layers of acrylic painted on. He took his shirt and a towel and walked to stand behind her.

"Take fifteen."

She nodded and set the candles down and took the articles of clothing from her. She mopped at the sweat on her body while Sai marked the position with some black tape. After she buttoned up the shirt, he helped her up and held her as she did some brief exercise to relax her stiffened muscles.

"Would you like to see the progress of your painting?"

"No, I trust your judgment."

Settling her down on the settee, he went to the kitchen and brought her a glass of soda water. They sat at opposing angles; she had her legs stretched out in front of her while he sat with his legs apart. He scrutinised her over his brandy and she appeared to be doing the same thing, chewing at the inside of her mouth.

"What are you thinking?"

She pulled at the cuffs of his shirt, and then looked up at him despondently.

"You."

"Me?"

"You're frowning. What are you thinking of?"

Prior to this, he had so much to question her, but in all honesty, he was just content to have her sitting there.

"You."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, when the loud beep from the alarm clock startled them. She looked at the clock and back at him. He made a move to stand up.

"Back to work."

She nodded and wordlessly followed him back onto the set. He repositioned her and worked quick and careful with the subsequent layers. He used shades of blue to define the darkness surrounding the bright glow from the many candles on the floor. He captured the intense emotion on her face, the tightening of the jaw, the lift of the eyebrow from the side; all backlit by the tiny flame of the candles in her hands.

When he finished, he dropped the brush onto the table beside him.

"It's finished."

She looked up at him when he spoke. For a while, they stared at each other. Then she blew out the candles in her hands and he raised from his seat. He heard his own heavy footfall as he stepped closer to her, but he did not stop till he was in front of the balcony. Pulling the door handles inwards, a cold draft came flowing in immediately.

He turned around and noticed most of the candles had been blown out by the initial gust, but some remained flickering in the gentle breeze that followed.

Sakura had put on his shirt and was now perched on his seat in front of the portrait. As he moved towards her, she traced a finger along the acrylic painting.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her till she was facing him. Kneeling down in front of her, he tried to speak but she placed her finger against his lips and shook her head. He swallowed and when she cupped his face and kissed him, he gave into his desires.

The words could wait.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sai woke up feeling tired but ridiculously relaxed. The room was still dark and he could see the skyline starting to turn light from the adjacent balcony. Turning to his side, Sai started on the bed when he realised the warm spot next to him was empty. Still dazed, he stepped out of the bed and found his slacks on the floor. As he pulled them on, he barely registered his mussed up hair and the bite marks covering his shoulders in the mirror.<p>

Rounding the corner that shielded the sleeping area, he felt relief wash over him at the sight of her neatly folded red coat on the settee. The candles on the floor were snuffed out and there was a source of light coming from the kitchen area. As he got closer, he saw her sitting on the bar stool. She had changed into her white dress and the tea light was lit to warm a glass of brandy.

She straightened up when she noticed him and he stopped behind her and placed his hands next to hers on the table. Leaning his head on her shoulder, he kissed her neck and felt her closeness warming him from the inside.

"Brandy?" She turned slightly to look at him but he ignored her and traced the visible scar again. He wondered which was more painful – her physical scar that served as a reminder of her loss or her emotional scar. One seemed to lead to the other and the vicious cycle continued.

"Does it hurt?"

"Once in a while."

He broke away when she turned around bodily and he was suddenly aware of the tension in the air.

"Sai, I need to tell you something."

"Right," he sat on the bar stool next to her and took a sip of the brandy. She drew in a deep breath and he braced himself, wondering what he should say if she wanted to discuss their earlier intimacy.

"I'm in love with you."

That was not what he had expected. When he did not say anything, she gave him a brave grin.

"Don't worry about it. I just thought I should let you know. Anyway, I should get going."

She slid off the stool and walked past him. The events from the previous night began to weigh down on him heavily but he could still hear her - the soft padding of her feet against the wooden flooring and the sound of fabric sliding against fabric. He turned around in his seat to see her standing next to the portrait. The sun was beginning to rise, casting her in an orange glow. He recalled that evening at the rose garden where everything had changed for all of them since.

She noticed his gaze and smiled shakily. There were tears in her eyes.

"Could you take this off for me? I'd like to bring it home."

Before he knew it, he had taken large strides and was next to her. When he pulled her into his embrace, she did not pull away and he breathed in her sweet perfume as he tried to form words in the jumble mess that made up his thoughts.

"I don't know if I love you but, give me some time to figure this out. Just… don't leave now. Please."

Those thirty seconds she spent contemplating was the longest wait in his life. When she leaned into him and loosely wrapped her hands around him, he drew in a deep breath and pulled her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 8

Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>The sun was warm against Sai's back as he stretched his arm and lifted himself up to reach the top of the cliff. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and he took a swipe at them before getting to his feet. Looking at the path he had just traversed, Sai crouched down and extended both hands out.<p>

It was clear from Sakura's red face that strenuous activities were not part of her active lifestyle. She huffed in mock indignation before placing her hands in his and walked up the cliff face as he pulled her up. Leaning against him, she let out a cheer and soon stepped away when she felt comfortable to stand on her own. Together, they stood side by side at the ledge of the cliff and took in the view.

Konoha Cove was located along the coastline and rarely ventured upon in mid spring. The cliff they had just scaled was situated at the mouth of the inlet. Behind him, the lush forest and sandy shores surrounded the cove and their marooned sea kayak. Sai checked the condition of the sea in front of him. Gentle waves swept past the entrance from the calm sea and he could just about see the strip of beach to his right. Looking at the position of the sun, he estimated they had two hours before sunset.

Dropping the backpack on the ground, he took off his clothes and footwear, leaving him in his swimming trunks. Sakura was pulling off her sweat-soaked shirt. The scars on her limbs had disappeared over time, but as she bent down to remove her denim shorts and shoes, he saw the white jagged line along her spine, intersected by the knots of her red bikini top.

Sai turned to stare at the sea below.

"Okay. Are you ready to do this?"

He took a sip of the energy drink he had brought along and passed it to her. She had performed some platform diving a few weeks ago prior to this trip. When she did not respond, he reassured her.

"It's fine. Think of it as a leap of faith. Except I've done this before so, rest assured, you won't hit anything down there."

She nodded weakly.

"Right."

Sai went first. Taking a few steps back, he relished the adrenaline rush as he ran and leaped off the edge in a flying position.

Planting his hands to his side, it was a straight fifteen metre drop and he landed feet first. The initial impact nearly knocked the breath out of him as the water sucked him in greedily and he let it take him deeper. The coldness was soothing and rejuvenating and the blue water refracted the glistening sunlight from above. He closed his eyes, allowing the feeling to envelope him for a while before kicking to reach the surface.

Panting slightly, he looked up and saw that she was crouched at the edge, peering down in worry. He waved at her and beckoned her to join him, swimming out of the way.

She disappeared from view for a while, then she was airborne, her hands wrapped around her shins. He watched her plummet and gauged her landing spot a few metres away. When she did not surface after a minute lapsed, he felt something akin to panic. He was going to dive under when something grabbed at his leg.

"What the—"" his curse cut off as he was pulled underwater in a forceful jerk. Blinking to see in the water, he could make out her slim hips as she kicked past him to reach the surface. He pulled at her legs in retaliation, dragging her down to his eye level. She struggled wildly against his embrace and beat at him unsuccessfully, the water pressure lessening the blows.

He was enjoying himself when she stopped struggling and cupped his chin with both her hands. The puzzlement turned into shock as she slanted her mouth over his. He was aware of her taking oxygen from him but his mind only registered the heady feeling that came with their interlocked lips. Suddenly aware he was dizzy from the lack of oxygen, he dragged her up and they both broke free at the surface, gasping for air.

He took in deep breaths and looked over in concern at Sakura who was choking while trying to stay afloat. He swam over and let her hold onto him for support before he manoeuvred them to the shoreline. Once on the beach, they were silent for a long time as they tried to regulate their breathing.

Sai recalled the conversation he had with Naruto a few days ago. They were overseeing the placement of his artwork at the Konoha Art Gallery and Naruto was telling him about the new guy he was seeing when Sai decided to ask.

"How do you know when's the right time, that we are both ready for a serious relationship?"

"Are you telling me, for the last six months, that the both of you are just friends?"

Sai answered rather pointedly, "There was a lot to deal with. We agree to put things on hold until we are sure this is what we want."

Despite being the one who ended their relationship, the blonde man had refused to talk to either of them for a month when he found out. Until Ino knocked some senses into all three of them.

"Why does she always go for the emotionally challenged ones?"

The flabbergasted look on Naruto's face annoyed him, but Sai chose not to bring up their past.

It was at that point he actually reflected on his relationship with Sakura. They did not put a title on their relationship; if he had to, it would border somewhere near "very exclusive friends".

She would drop by his place when she was free and they would sip brandy as he listened to her rant about her day. Over the weekend, he would invite her to join him for some random activities and she would say yes. They would recoup at her place for dinner and drink some random wine she had fancied from the local liquor store just around the corner. The alcohol loosened the tongue and he found himself spilling parts of his life out, to which she would listen attentively and comment where appropriate.

He knew he was satisfying his need with her presence and the sweet perfume she always wore.

It was the last time they met at her place that the thought crossed his mind that perhaps she was doing the same. It was supposed to be a simple _dango_ making session, but it escalated into a food fight. They grappled for the bag of _mochiko_ and he had managed to corner her against the kitchen island. When they realised what they were doing, they broke away mid fight and she kept averting her eyes later that evening.

Naruto had chuckled at this point, bringing him out of reverie.

"I think you know you're ready when you're asking that question. As for Sakura, shouldn't you know her better than me by now?"

A hand suddenly came into his view and he turned his gaze to the side. Sakura had stretched her hands in front of her to partially block the sun rays from her face

"That's so fun. Thank you for bringing me here."

She turned to grin at him.

Sai reached over to grab her hand and moved to half lean over her. She tilted her head to one side in a quizzical manner, the relaxed smile on her face briefly switching into a nervous disposition. She relaxed after a while and traced the side of his face with light brushes of her fingertips, not looking at him. He leaned into the touch and kissed the knuckles on her hand. It caught her attention and he brushed her bangs out of the way so he could look clearly into her eyes.

Then, slowly, he moved closer and her eyes fluttered close as he pressed his lips on hers in a cautious but firm manner. When she did not push him away, he took the plunge and deepened the kiss. She let out a soft sigh when he pulled away.

"Whatever was that for?"

Her voice was soft and husky with emotion.

"For stealing my breath."

A girlish chuckle escaped her lips and Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth, looking embarrassed and apologetic at the sudden outburst. The moment was ruined, but Sai smiled and let go of her hand. He rolled away to the side and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Moving into a standing position, he looked down at her and extended his hand in invitation.

"Let's do a couple more dives and head back."

If she was disappointed, she did not show it as she let him pull her to her feet.

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

_Fleur de Cerisier_

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>Sai checked his watch for the third time and scanned the hall for the familiar pink hair. Naruto joined him after breaking away from a gaggle of ladies nearby.<p>

"Sakura's late," he voiced Sai's thought and pouted.

After their cliff diving session, Sai had planned for them to visit a local eatery and talk about their relationship, when Sakura was called back to the hospital for an emergency procedure. They had shared a quick passionate kiss before he drove her to her workplace and she promised to meet up with him the following day. But he had not seen her since then.

She did call him during a brief lunch break two days ago, sounding extremely tired, "I can't leave for a while. There was staff shortage and Tsunade's assistant had fallen ill. I haven't been home for two days actually. I'll be lucky if I can go home tonight."

"It's okay. Will you be able to make it for the exhibition this Friday?"

"I won't miss it for the world," she had reassured.

Sai adjusted his navy blue tie and breathed in deeply. He had chosen to wear a white pinstriped shirt with his black pant suit and shoes for the event. He would have gone for his normal black tie, had Sakura not suggested they wear something of similar colour.

"She'll make it somehow."

Naruto gave him an amused look before they joined the crowd who had turned up for the Konoha National Biennale.

The art festival was held every two years to commemorate art from all corners of Japan and Konoha was chosen to host the event this year. The theme was "_Fleur de Cerisier_" to coincide with the spring season as Konoha was most beautiful with cherry blossom trees lining its boulevards. The Yamanaka manor was transformed into a temporary art gallery for the event. Guests were allowed to access certain areas of the gardens adjacent to the mansion that were lit with fairy lights to admire the blooming flowers.

While many would go for cherry blossoms and spring paintings as observed throughout the hallways of the art gallery tonight, Sai wanted something different. He wanted to paint a series of painting over the four seasons, projecting emotional growth over that period of time, not necessarily like that of an actual _sakura_. Naruto had been particularly taken in by this aspect of his proposal when he presented it to the committee. Sai was immensely proud to be selected to represent their prefecture and now as a finalist in the juried exhibition.

"Sai-kun, congratulations on being a finalist!"

"Thank you, Mr. Jiraiya."

The eldery man, who was part of the judging panel, looked around covertly and leaned down to half whisper, "I'm not supposed to say this, but your portraits have garnered very positive interest among the juries so far. I have a very good feeling about this."

"You think so, old man?"

Naruto looked more excited at the prospect of winning the competition compared to him. It would boost Konoha's cultural status throughout the nation.

"Now, where is your muse? I must meet her. Ah, there is Mr. Sasori. He's one of the juries this year. Come, we must greet."

Sai was steered over before he could say anything. Jiraiya introduced him and Sai greeted him formally.

The crimson-haired man returned the greetings accordingly. It felt like an act, pretending he did not know him. The man still had that same penetrating look. He wore a black pant suit with a white shirt and black striped tie underneath, which accentuated his red hair.

"How are you enjoying the night, Mr. Sasori? Everyone's excited about the winner tonight. Not to mention the auction right after," Naruto made conversation. Sai could see the glint of interest in his blue eyes.

"Congratulations on hosting such a grand event successfully. It has been an interesting evening." Sasori remarked and took a sip of his red wine.

"What do you think of this young lad's work? He's Konoha's best artists." Jiraiya patted Sai's shoulder in a fatherly manner. Sasori nodded as he gave a frank assessment, "Very archetype for a budding artist. It's a shame the pointillism drawing was left half completed. I would love to see the full product."

Naruto looked tensed at this. The boisterous blonde had wanted to submit a different painting but Sakura, who had sided with Sai, had insisted the painting was good as it is.

"Of course, of course. Ah, there is our muse," Jiraiya suddenly proclaimed and Sai turned around to see Sakura approaching them.

Sai excused himself from the group and met her halfway. He took in her sleeveless beige wrap dress with a V-neckline. The skirt was fluid and fitted at the waist with soft pleating and a semi sheer overlay with sequined embellishments. She wore stockings with her navy court shoes and had a matching clutch in hand.

"You look lovely," he said as he leaned forward to peck her on the lips. She had minimal makeup on – black eyeliner, peach eye shadow and a dash of nude lipstick and her hair was softly curled.

"Thank you. You look pretty dapper yourself. Sorry, I'm late."

She smiled at him sheepishly and slipped her arm under his proffered one. Steering her over to the group, Sai introduced her, although it was rather unnecessary seeing they all knew each other.

"Ms. Sakura. It has been a while," Sasori commented when it was his turn. She nodded and shook his hand, "Indeed. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well."

"That's good to hear. Mr. Sasori was once a visiting doctor at Konoha Hospital."

Sakura turned to look at the rest of them.

"I almost forget you are a doctor first," Jiraiya nodded at this.

"How do you like Sai's panting?" Sakura asked and there was a brief silence before Sasori responded, "The pictures don't do you justice, I see."

Sakura chuckled at this, "You must be flattering me, Mr. Sasori. I find them representing me as I truly am. Not someone of unworldly beauty or perfection – just a human being who is capable of showing emotions."

Naruto perked up at her speech but Jiraiya let out a boisterous laugh and all attention was on him.

"True enough, Ms. Sakura. Now, Sasori, I believe the juries will have to convene to vote. Shall we?"

Sasori nodded tersely and gave Sakura one last glance, before turning to leave with Jiraiya. Sai noticed the wistful look on her face. She looked at peace and he was glad. He fished a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

"Champagne?"

She turned to smile at him.

"Yes, please."

Naruto looked at both of them perplexedly.

"Is anyone going to tell me what that's all about?"

"Nothing."

They echoed in unison.

* * *

><p>The whole affair was fairly tedious, culminating to suppressed excitement when it was nearing nine o'clock. They were chatting with Ino and her fiance, Chouji about the rose garden when Jiraiya announced that the award ceremony was about to begin. Sakura and he took their seats with the other participants, who were his competitors, and their plus ones, while Naruto sat among the important people on the other side of the room, including Ino. The fact most of them, including him, had matching egos made the small talks somewhat stilted.<p>

When Jiraiya announced his name as the winner of the competition, Naruto made a loud whooping sound and punched the air with one arm. Sakura, who had been holding his hand up till that moment, turned to beam at him and threw her arms around him. Jolted by her hug, the fact he had won the award finally sunk in and the next moment, he was kissing her. At the back of his mind, he registered the cameras flashing and the deafening applause. He pulled away before they made a circus act of themselves and got up to accept his award.

His acceptance speech was short and almost perfunctory thank-yous – the juries, the mayor, the city council, the hosts.

"But, most of all, I would like to thank my muse – Ms. Haruno Sakura. For her admiration for art, and for finding the courage to share her story with everyone tonight. Thank you."

The photographers were relentless in getting their shots of the couple and they managed to get away when the auctions for the paintings began. They took refuge at a _koi_ pond that bordered the adjacent Yamanaka Rose Garden.

Sakura had taken off her shoes and propped her legs up on the bench, bent at the knees to make room for him. Sai loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He leaned his head back to stare at the starry sky above.

"I thought it would never end."

"Well, you're the first winner in decades for Konoha. It's bound to generate a lot of interest. Congratulations once again."

She raised her champagne glass to toast him, took a sip and passed the glass it to him. He returned the toast and finished the drink.

"So, that's a very touching speech you gave back there."

He gave a casual shrug, his face feeling hot as he remembered their kiss at the award.

"I'm a-muse-d," her impish grin punctuating the intended pun. He looked away as a smile threatened to break through. It had been on impulse but the feeling had come so natural to him. Turning to face her, Sai leaned forward and placed the empty glass on the empty spot behind her and rested his hand on her waist.

"You're more than a muse to me."

Sliding his hand along her waist, he pulled her closer and she leaned heavily into him, her hands looped around his neck as they shared another passionate kiss. He was careful to not mess her hair up as he held the nape of her neck. They pulled away for air after a while and she rested her head against his chest.

Sai drew soothing circles on the bared skin of her dipped back dress.

"We'll do this properly."

"Properly?" Sakura pushed off him as he sat up. He redid the button on his shirt as he explained, "Dinner at Matsuri, some dancing…"

He stood up and draped his coat over her.

"And see where the night takes us."

She slipped on her shoes and he helped her up.

"Sounds lovely," Sakura murmured in response while straightening his tie.

They walked back to the mansion and just as they reached the French doors, someone suddenly stood out from the shadows. Sai immediately stepped in front, shielding Sakura behind him. They stared at each other for a moment before Sai greeted the man.

"Mr. Sasori."

He looked behind him before speaking.

"Congratulations on your winning."

"Thank you. How may I help you?"

"I would like to talk to Sakura."

"I've a private event to attend," Sakura adopted a formal tone and Sai could feel her tightened grip on his upper arm.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so I would greatly appreciate if you can spare me some time."

Sai noticed the stiffened look on the man's face as he said it.

"Sakura, why don't you go and talk?"

"Sai…," she looked at him in confusion but he placed his hand on hers, wordlessly conveying his insistence.

"Alright," she said after a while and turned to look at Sasori. The man looked relieved and he nodded at Sai and took a step back before turning around to walk into the mansion. Sakura clenched his hand before letting go.

"I'll be back."

"I'll wait for you at Matsuri."

Naruto had insisted for an afterparty at the latest pub that was co-owned by the three friends. Sai explained he would make transport arrangements, so it would be easy for her to catch a cab once she was done.

She hesitated and nodded in agreement before walking in the direction where Sasori had gone.

* * *

><p>Two hours and three brandies later, Sai began to feel restless. He was sorely reminded of the last time he had felt like that. It was when he made the decision to tell Sakura about Sasori's hospital visit.<p>

"I met him," Sai had paused to draw more courage, "The man with crimson red hair."

The room, which had up to then been filled with the sound of pencil scratching on paper, went quiet as they both stopped working on their drawing pads. Sakura had looked up with widened eyes.

"He came to the hospital, just before you woke up. He told me not to tell you before he left."

A thoughtful look flicked across Sakura's face and she resumed drawing.

"You know, Ino told me something very interesting the other day. After the great love affair with Shikamaru, not many people will understand her for choosing Chouji as her husband. She said, when it came to the end, she decided to choose the person who brings the best out of her."

She flipped her drawing pad around.

"Don't you think it make sense?"

Sai realised she had drawn him with a smile that did not match his mood.

All of a sudden, a plate of finger food entered his vision and Sai turned to see Chouji sitting at the seat beside him.

"Sai, you should have something solid after all that brandy. That's not how you enjoy a fine drink."

"I'm fine. Are there any message for me?"

"No, there aren't any."

Ino suddenly jumped onto Chouji's lap who managed to hold her. Naruto, too, had reappeared from the dancefloor he had been conquering for the past hour.

"Sai, where's Sakura?"

"She's still in a meeting with a friend."

"Oh, right. That friend."

Naruto gave him a pointed look which Sai chose to ignore. It caught Ino's attention as she started questioning Naruto about the friend. Chouji chose that moment to point at the painting Ino had commissioned a month ago hanging behind the bar.

"I find this piece really enchanting. Highlights the friendship."

It showed the three friends sitting on settee at Sakura's apartment. Ino was leaning against the corner of the chair in her sleeveless purple jumpsuit. She had one leg outstretched and another propped against Sakura, who was at the other end of the chair. In the middle was the blonde-haired man who was sitting at the top of the chair. He wore a pale yellow oxford shirt rolled up to his elbow and his brown chinos stopped short of his bare feet. He was leaning forward and held onto both the women's hands that were placed on his knees. Sakura had chosen a very casual outfit of teal jumper with a bunny cartoon and denim shorts. She had her legs up on the settee and placed a hand on the Polaroid camera, while an album laid propped on one of her foot. More films scattered all over the floor and the album.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ino smiled fondly.

The time they spent taking photos to set the mood had filled up the photo album Ino had bought. The whole process was not something Sai would care to repeat, but Sai found himself staring at Sakura's hand on the camera. It was as if she was inviting him to join in the fun.

"No wonder all those ladies are swarming me. I look good," Naruto joked.

They had an idle chat on the couple's decision to have a child soon before Chouji decided to call it a night. They left, dragging an inebriated Naruto with them.

Not long after that, the bartender came forward with a cup of coffee.

"Sir, we're closing in fifteen minutes."

Sai looked at his watch furtively. It was fifteen minutes to midnight.

"I'll have the bill, please."

"Mr. Akimichi and Mr. Uzumake have taken care of it."

Sai shook his head and smiled. He made a note to invite them for dinner some other time.

He finished the coffee before leaving the establishment. There was a pedestrian crossing to his left and he spotted a taxi stand opposite the road.

He could take the cab home but the lights at the pedestrian crossing were red and the taxi had left after dropping its passenger and Sakura...

He breathed in the air that was starting to feel chilly.

_Had it been in vain all this time?_ He wondered.

Looking in front of him, he suddenly realised someone was at the other end of the pedestrian crossing. It was an almost surreal moment and his breath was caught in his throat. He wondered if he had dreamt her up, when Sakura suddenly raised her hand and waved at him. Perhaps it was the way she was beaming at him so brightly that he found the muscles on his lower jaw moved to return her smile.

He raised his hand in return.

There was an audible beeping sound and Sai looked up at the green light which was blinking rapidly now.

He smiled and took the first step forward.

* * *

><p>-End-<p> 


End file.
